Thursday
by kdoc27
Summary: Yesterday Dylan told Marco he loves him, and then things went a little further than they were supposes to.


Thursday

( After Chapter 6 of Knowing Each Other) 

**kdoc27**

There was no slow fade.  
>He simply opened his eyes...<p>

No foggy rise through the mist of sleep.

Alive...

Awake.

Aware!

The first day of his new life...  
>All the worrying about being the first to 'say it' is finally over...<br>They have both said it.

And Dylan said it ...first.

dylan...

Dylan...

DYLAN!

Gladness fills his heart; overflows and spills warmly, trickling into his ears...  
>Life is good...<br>And Marco's just got soo much better!

Dylan Micalchuk Loves Me!

They had been on their way to what Marco had expected to be...  
>Like some really serious making-out...<p>

Maybe Dylan would even leave his shirt off..  
>In broad daylight!<p>

Maybe he'd get up the nerve to take his own shirt off...  
>He knows Dylan really likes what he sometimes calls his 'permanent tan'!<p>

Maybe they'd...

Dylan lying on top of him had shocked him at first...  
>Then it had felt so...right...<br>His hands seemed to move by themselves; wrapping round Dylan's waist; slowly tightening, while his tongue worked against the older boy's neck...

By the time their watch-alarms had started to beep, his hands were holding onto Dylan's hips, squeezing rhythmically...while the blond whispered Marco's name with each squeeze...

Maybe they'd do that again...

But on the way to park in 'their' spot, A laughing Dylan had said...

Then almost as soon as they had parked ...  
>He'd said it ...almost formally...<br>He'd never called Marco by his whole name before...  
>Looking into his eyes as he said it...<p>

Dylan !

Dylan!

DYLAN!  
>LOVES ME!<p>

Marco Aurelio Felice Micalchuk!

Dylan Micalchuk Del Rossi!

Even though he is alone, Marco's hands cover his blushing cheeks as he giggles at this romantic silliness!

The smile on his face is luminous, as he whispers, "Thank you..."  
>By the time he gets to the 'Amen' part, he is throwing the covers back and leaping out of bed...<p>

Catching hold on to the bed-post, he draws in a sharp breath, shocked at the unexpected sensation that runs from the soles of his feet all up the backs of his legs and thighs!

Other places are speaking up as well, adding their names to the list!

Sitting on the side of the bed turned out not to be such a great idea either...

'Whats wrong with...!'

'Oh..!'

He shivers a little, his heart beating erratically for moment,; eyes widening in an entranced sort of wonder, as he whispers,"It's... I'm not a virgin anymore..!"

Yesterday...

Soft sunlight and leaf-shaped shadows...

Undressing each other.

Dylan's hands, lips...  
>The sinewy loveliness of Dylan's body...<p>

Marco takes a deep slow breath; counting the way he has learned in his yoga class.  
>In, hold, out; all to same slow count.<br>He has to make himself sit up straight, the urge to curl up, and just lay there and dream is very tempting...

O.k.  
>It isn't really that bad.<br>Not really pain exactly, more a deep soreness.  
>In unexpected places!<p>

Shower! Yes!  
>Long and hot!<br>Then stretches,lots of stretches...  
>Maybe he will do some in the shower!<p>

Dylan!

Dylan! Dylan! Dylan!

His boyfriends face, his irresistible twinkling-eyed grin...

Not his boyfriend anymore...

His...LOVER!

The red-tinged riotous blond curls he loves playing with so much...  
>Running his fingers through them feels soo good; they move like something alive all by itself...<br>He loves to take one lock of hair and pull till it is straight, then let go and watch it curl back up and bounce...

The blond-brown band of his eyebrows...  
>His lashes ore that same shade of blondbrown, and so thick and long...  
>Marco loves the feel of these when Dylan blinks against his skin, tickling...teasing...<p>

Noticing the time, Marco is surprised by how long he's spent just...dreaming.  
>Time to get going!<p>

The shower does help a little; the stretches a lot more.

When he gets to the kitchen he puts the radio on first as usual.  
>The song is 'You sang to me..'<p>

'Yes!', he thinks.  
>'A song...well...another song for Dylan...'<p>

This one he WILL sing to him...  
>He gets a pencil and a tablet; his 'Dylan Tablet'; sets these next to his cereal bowl...<p>

His head just isn't ready to cope with cooking this morning.

All he can seem to do is think of Dylan...

Turning to a blank sheet; past all the other poems(read songs), and beginnings of poems...

Dylan ...Loves him...!

The joyous elation this thought spreads through him comes with a smile so sweetly beautiful; light sparkles in his eyes...

If Dylan could have seen him just then, his heart might not have been able to stand it...

I couldn't sleep  
>Lying there thinkin' 'bout you<br>Thinkin' 'bout  
>How I can't breathe without<br>Your touch  
>And In my mind<br>Your face is all I see

Need to tell  
>I need to tell you<br>But my fear  
>Kept holding me back<br>As well as how it feels  
>When you look back<br>At me  
>And I can't speak<p>

Then all at once  
>all alone together<br>Oh so close  
>My internal weather<br>Such a storm  
>You take me in your arms<br>And tell me you love me

Must be a dream  
>A sweet sweet dream<br>Can't be the miracle it seems  
>Just a dream<br>I believe

Till I wake up in your arms

Forever

Want to wake up in your arms  
>Still feel your kiss<br>And every place you touched me  
>Misses you oh so much<p>

Forever  
>Let me wake up in your arms<p>

Marco looks at his watch.  
>Gotta get going soon or he'll be late.<p>

The prospect of this walk to school is a little daunting...

But... Dylan will be at the end of it...

He puts his writing things back into his messenger-bag, steeling himself to handle what is sure to be a miserable walk.

When he steps out, locking the door behind himself, Dylan is there, waiting for him.  
>The door is open and the top down...<p> 


End file.
